


But he is not

by Greengrasspony



Series: August Sheith Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: August Sheith Week, Day 3: Pining, If/then comparisons, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH WEEK, Sadness, pre-Kerberos if you squint, sort of pining if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengrasspony/pseuds/Greengrasspony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Keith is silence, coiled and still, waiting and watching for the moment it is shattered, then Shiro is the sound of a heartbeat, alive and strong. He is the crash of a waterfall full of power. He is the call of birds on the wind and the bubbling of a stream. The whispers of long grasses and the cry of a baby. But he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But he is not

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Pining of Sheith week (if you squint you can see sheith)

If Keith is the night, the dark and mysterious vacuum of space, then Shiro is the sun, moon, and stars. He is the second star to the left, the light that guides Keith home. He is the break in the clouds after a storm. He is the rays of the sun that pierce the rain and spread a halo of light across the land. He is the man in the moon shining strong as the world sleeps. But he is not. 

If Keith is the bitter loneliness that wraps the mind and heart like a snake squeezing the breath of hope until it chokes, then Shiro is a constant presence and reassurance. He is a smiling photo of a day never forgotten wedged into the corner of a wallet as a silent reminder of better times. He is a warm hug after a long day of work. He is a the smell of a home cooked meal shared with laughter and friends. He is a shoulder to cry on when life becomes too much to bear. But he is not. 

If Keith is fire that blisters and burns- singeing those who come close- then Shiro is the cool of ice to soothe and heal. He is the patients of a wise leader and the calm center of a hurricane. He is a cool breeze on a hot day and the shade of a sheltering tree. He is a breath of fresh air filling the body and soul. But he is not. 

If Keith is silence, coiled and still, waiting and watching for the moment it is shattered, then Shiro is the sound of a heartbeat, alive and strong. He is the crash of a waterfall full of power. He is the call of birds on the wind and the bubbling of a stream. The whispers of long grasses and the cry of a baby. But he is not. 

If Keith was stronger, then he could have protected Shiro. But he is not. 

If Shiro is the future, the hope that someday there will be peace, then Keith is fear. He is the past returned. He is flashbacks of long forgotten memories buried deep. He is tears unshed because he had to be strong. So strong, because no one else was around to be. He is a shell on the verge of bursting, frail and distant. He is heartache and loss for a love that wasn't meant to be. A love that never grew. A love that is hollow. A love that never died when...

If Keith had said “I love you”, three little words with so much meaning then Shiro would have stayed. But he did not. 

If Keith is deep loathing regret, then Shiro should be forgiveness and protected. But he was not. 

If Keith made him promise to come back, then Shiro would have. But he did not. 

If Keith is life, then Shiro is not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and tell me what you thought in the comments. You can find me on Instagram and Twitter at @greengrasspony


End file.
